Arc of Emotion
}} Arc of Emotion (感情の弧, Kanjō no Ko) is a unique form of Caster Magic and Lost Magic art with created during the early days of magic as a means to control the flow of emotions inside living creatures as an archaic method of mind control, eventually becoming outdated due to its poor reception and scope of abilities. Originally created to influence a person's feelings toward people and objects, the intention was to have them feel specific emotions or undergo mood swings designed to throw the opponent off balance. In experiencing a myriad of changes in thought and personal behavior however, the technique was refined and altered after each consecutive use through its users, evolving to the point of outright using emotions as an actual means of combat by creating abilities and spells based off their meaning. Descriptions When first created, its base design had it manipulate the emotions that a person or creature could feel at a given time, drastically altering the range in which they can experience them from one end to the. This can make those experiencing even a sliver of annoyance to transition to pure rage, increasing the output or decreasing it in order to render other emotions more dominant to one another. This also affects their reaction and response toward certain actions taken against them or that are currently occurring near them, warping it to the point of having them interpreting events such as violence in the form of love, and the loss of life with laughter. This becomes much more pronounced when Arc of Emotions directly stimulates them on a more personal level, changing the relationships between emotions, even inverting them to their polar opposites, making even the bravest individuals into cowards while turning the most agitated, nervous of individuals into fully composed beings. With the right amount of effort aimed toward control rather than simple mood changes, the user can exert a level of mental control that ties into the manner in which they behave or act a certain way, taking the wheels by forcibly altering their way of thinking, with the addition of managing any sort of conduct or mannerisms that they would, under normal instances, exhibit in response to anything the target is exposed to. As a subspecies ability of both and , an aspect of this magic’s main use is to alter and dominate the target's mind with the intentions of affecting their behavior, forcing them to undergo dramatic changes in their way of thinking and how they interpret their situation in a way the caster desires, sending them into an altered emotional state. In this style, Arc of Emotion draws several parallels to Telepathy, seeping into the target's mind to make specific changes, warping their sentimentality in order to modify thoughts and memories that are connected to the emotions they are associated with. One notable feature of this magic is the way that the user can interact with others on a fundamental level, which takes the form of the caster rearranging the contents of their mind between memories and desires, amending them into any order. This in turn changes certain facets of their personality, such as altering their sense of right and wrong, either by suppressing certain parts of their thoughts and emotions corresponding to them, or magnifying in order to stimulate other actions, pushing them to fight or defend by making them more protective over someone or promoting aggression and directing it to someone else. In the same way, the Arc of Emotions can be applied on the caster himself, with the notable difference being that the effects would be used for their own personal benefit by shutting down the more negative aspects of their emotions, such as fear, anger, anxiety, and pain, functioning without any sort of emotional distractions encumbering them. By exerting the field of control to a broader scale, the user gains an empathetic sense of the mood and spectrum of emotions currently active in their vicinity, as well as the intensity and temperaments. It facilitates the ability to sense the intentions of others by directly reading their feelings, even when they are using of emotion to obscure another. The number of people they can target is mostly determined by the range and scope of their magic, covering a large area of effect around the caster, with the closer he is, the more dominant the effects become relative to their skill. However, Arc of Life’s single most greatest ability that categorizes it as a form of Lost Magic is the power to channel any sort of emotion they can muster and manifest it on a physical and magical level, applying the use of emotions and their abstract meanings in a literal sense. An example of this would be the use of fear in tandem with Arc of Emotion; a feeling induced by perceived danger and threat, or an irrational fear of or aversion to something specific such as phobias. By Using fear as the template, the caster can drawing out images and emotions out of their opponents to act as physical objects, assaulting them on a physical and emotional level. The variety of potential uses tends to be different between users and emotions, sharing a balance between defensive and offensive means of combat. More dominant feelings found among raw emotions that have a higher quality is strong and are natural, but not controlled or develope tends to focus more on sheer power, such as anger or aggression. This in turn makes them more physical oriented attacks, creating spells that require hand-to-hand combat to enact. Spells *'Mood Swing' (気分変動, Kibun Hendō): Trivia Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic